


For Sale

by MidnightMsSuki



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMsSuki/pseuds/MidnightMsSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Mike Richards is a hooker and Jeff Carter is the john who loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Because this needed a story. 
> 
> It begged for it.

Mike hated him.

Mostly it was because he was the perviest old dude he had ever met but also because even though Mike was his favorite, and there was no denying he was after the man put him in charge of the others, he still expected Mike to play the game, to get down and dirty whenever the situation called for it.

Mike really hated that.

There was nothing glamorous about his life as a hooker and there definitely wasn't anything fulfilling about it. He went through the motions and took the abuse doled out to him by Homer, but mostly from the johns that paid for him.

He wanted out but there was not end in sight. This was the hand life dealt him and he forced himself to just deal with it. 

It was a cold, February night when Mike pulled into the parking lot of the no tell motel that let the johns pay by the hour for a shitty room with shittier decor. Mike had become immune to the place, to the job years ago. His body was trained to respond, even though he emotionally shut down but when he knocked at the door, his heart stuttered. 

The tall blonde that opened the door to him was fit, lean, muscular. He had at least four inches on Mike and immediately a vision of the man topping him sprang to mind and Mike’s mouth watered as he stared into his pretty hazel eyes. He wondered about the man’s cock, about swirling his tongue around the head, sucking him off like a lollipop. He felt himself go hard in seconds.

“You’re Mike?” the man asked. Mike could only nod in response. He pushed the door open wider and stepped aside so Mike could enter, locking the door closed behind him. “I’m Jeff.”

“H-h-hey,” Mike finally managed. 

Jeff smiled, use to the effect he had on people. He was surprised though to find this man so overcome by him. Normally he didn’t have a problem getting what he wanted but he had found himself in a dry spell. He had sought out the pimp on a whim, asking for the best he had. The man before him was certainly easy enough on the eyes and Jeff hoped he was as promised.

“I’ve never had to pay for this before,” Jeff admitted to him. “You’ll have to tell me what’s next.”

“You pay me and I check in with Homer,” Mike said.

Jeff nodded. “Can I kiss you first?” Mike nodded dumbly and Jeff stepped close to him, pressing Mike back against the door, putting a hand at the back of his neck and tilting his face up to his. He pressed his lips into his and shoved his tongue right past Mike’s. Mike grabbed a fistful of Jeff’s shirt, twisting the material around his fingers, his knuckles grazing his belly. When they pulled apart several minutes later, both men were panting.

“I want you in my mouth,” Mike said without reservation, dropping to his knees and unbuckling Jeff’s belt and undoing the fly of his jeans. He shoved the jeans down and sat back on his legs, admiring the outline of Jeff’s erect cock pressing against the front of his underwear. He rocked forward and licked the cotton barrier between his prize, slowly dragging his tongue up towards the tip, circling with his tongue before closing his lips around the head with a kiss. Jeff groaned and Mike looked up at him.

“What about the money?” Jeff asked hoarsely.

“I don’t want your money; just you,” Mike answered. His hands hooked the waistband of the black boxer briefs and he pulled them down his thighs, Jeff’s cock jutting out at him. Mike licked his lips in anticipation before wrapping his lips around Jeff’s cock. Jeff groaned again and his fingers latched onto Mike’s hair, urging him deeper. 

Jeff watched Mike as he expertly sucked and licked him, squeezing his balls in some hypnotic rhythm that Jeff did not understand but loved all the same. Mike smiled, taking all of Jeff in his mouth, sucking slow, lost in the feeling of Jeff’s fingers tangled in his hair. Jeff writhed over him and Mike released his cock with a soft ‘pop’. He moved down to his balls, softly lapping at them, taking one and then the other into his mouth.

Jeff roughly pulled Mike to his feet and pushed him towards the bed, kicking his jeans and underwear away and pulling off his shirt. He spun Mike around, pulling his back into his chest and ran his hands up Mike’s arms, leaning down so his lips ghosted over the skin of Mike’s neck.

“W-what are you doing?” Mike asked as Jeff turned him so he face him. 

“Marking you…” Jeff answered, kissing Mike’s neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

Mike moaned as he felt Jeff’s tongue on his left nipple, and his fingers pinching the right one.  
Instinctively, Mike gently pushed Jeff’s head further down his torso. Jeff was more than happy to oblige, nipping and licking at the sweet taste of Mike’s skin before pushing him back on the bed. 

Jeff quickly unbuttoned Mike’s slacks and Mike lifted his hips, allowing Jeff to pull his pants and underwear into a heap at his ankles. Jeff took the head of Mike’s cock in his mouth, sucking harshly at the head, savoring the salty taste of the precum that gathered at the tip. Jeff cupped Mike’s balls in one hand, as the other found it’s way back up to Mike’s face.

Mike took two of Jeff’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them earnestly. Mike moaned as he felt Jeff deepthroat him. He bucked his hips, loving the cool feeling of Jeff’s tongue. He sucked on the digits harder, prompting Jeff to pull them away.

Mike whimpered, searching for Jeff’s hand.“Don’t worry, it’s gonna get better,” Jeff cooed.

~*~*~

Mike awoke the next morning to his phone buzzing incessantly. He glanced at it before tossing it away. Homer. He didn't have anything to say to him as he snuggled back into the crook of Jeff’s side. This is where he wanted to be. Nowhere else.

“Was that him again?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah.”

“Let me take you away from him.”

“He’d find me.”

“I don’t care. We’ll go as far as we have to. We can go to Ohio. That’s thousands of miles from Philadelphia.”

“Why would anyone go to Ohio?”

“He wouldn’t look for you there,” Jeff pointed out.

“What about California? That’s even further away,” Mike suggested.

“Los Angeles?” 

Mike nodded. “Please?”

“Whatever you want,” Jeff said as he kissed his forehead. “When should we leave?”

Mike’s phone rang again and he threw it across the room, shattering into a dozen pieces. “Right now.” Jeff chuckled and sat up, pulling Mike with him. He kissed him deeply. 

A pounding at the door broke them apart and Jeff swung his feet from the bed, pulling on the first pair of underwear he came across, which happened to be Mike’s. He opened the door and Homer pushed past him. He walked straight to the bed and slapped Mike hard across the face.

“Hey!” Jeff shouted, grabbing the older man by the shoulder and yanking him back. He threw a punch, landing squarely against the man's jaw. “Don’t you dare touch him. Get the fuck out!”

Homer laughed. “You want the whore, have him,” he sneered. “But it’ll cost you a hundred grand.”

Jeff walked to where his pants lay crumpled on the floor and pulled out his wallet. He rolled off a stack of bills and threw it the man. “Take it and leave,” Jeff growled, shoving him at the door. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Homer cackled as he counted his money. Jeff slammed the door closed and walked back to Mike. He peeled Mike’s hand away from his face and kissed his cheek tenderly.

“You okay?” Jeff asked softly. Mike nodded, his eyes filled with tears. “You’re safe now, you’re with me.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Jeff asked as he held Mike.

“Why did you do that for me?”

“Because you’re something special, something to cherish.”

“I’m not,” Mike insisted. “I’m a whore.”

“I’ll make an honest man of you yet,” Jeff promised. “Just wait and see.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.....I haven't written slash of any sort in a whole lot of years. Hopefully it is not as bad as I think it is.


End file.
